YeWook 'UnExpected Day'
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: YeWook - Yaoi / 1shot / Ketika Yesung dan Ryeowook memutuskan untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka di flat Yesung. Sebuah kejadian tak terduga mereka alami / "Hiks.. Yesung hyung, bawa aku per-gi. Aku ingin pulang hyung." Ujar Ryeowook sambil terisak dengan tubuh bergetar


_Summarry :_

_Yesung menepuk-nepuk bantal, memberi isyarat agar kekasih mungilnya itu berbaring di sampingnya. "Mianhae... Kau jadi harus tidur seperti ini..." ujar Yesung._

_Ryeowook tersenyum. "Asalkan bersama denganmu, aku tak keberatan, Jong Woonie hyung" jawabnya seraya mengusap lengan atas Yesung._

_Mereka memejamkan mata di atas sofa bed beralaskan karpet merah maroon setebal 2cm. Saling mendekap._

...

...

Enno KimLee & **Lunary Ice** present

**"Unexpected Day"**

Main Cast : YeWook

Slight : Dong Jin (OC)

Rate : M (beberapa scene memakai kalimat kasar)

Warn : BoyxBoy, romance, little hurt, alur sesuka hati, Typo

Yang ga' suka yaoi, ga' suka YeWook, langsung klik back aja.

**No bash.. No flame.**

**No copy-paste.**

Saya cinta damai.

Happy readiiing.

...

...

_Note : PC saya sedang bermasalah dan ini diposting via mobile, jadi jika tulisan ini terlihat tidak rapih dan bikin sakit mata, harap maklum. Nanti jika PC saya sudah 'sehat' saya akan merapihkan tulisan ini._

_..._

_..._

_YeWook saling memiliki.._

_YeWook masih terikat SM Ent.._

_YeWook punya orang tua, saudara-saudara nya, serta shipper._

_Berharap Yesung punya saya, tapi tidak mungkin karena Yesung milik Ryeowook._

**Hanya Cerita ini yang milik saya!**

….

….

"Yesung _hyung_~ Kau jangan menghabiskan semua bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas itu. Bagaimana jika temanmu pulang dan kelaparan tapi tak ada bahan makanan yang bisa ia masak?"

Seorang lelaki dengan tinggi 173cm itu berseru pada seorang lelaki lainnya yang sedang mengeluarkan banyak bahan makanan dari kulkas. Sedangkan lelaki yang dipanggil namanya hanya bergumam "'Tak apa, _baby_~".

Yesung, lelaki yang sedang mengeluarkan bahan makanan kemudian berbalik, menatap lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Lelaki yang sedang melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Perlahan ia berjalan dan berdiri tepat dihadapan lelaki yang tingginya hanya sebatas dagunya.

"Aku yang meminta Dong Jin menyiapkan bahan makanan selama kita menginap. Jadi kau tak usah khawatir ia akan marah saat kelaparan dan tak ada bahan masakan di kulkasnya. Dong Jin sudah memisahkan bahan makanan miliknya." ujar Yesung memberi penjelasan, karena lelaki yang di panggil _baby_ itu masih menatapnya kesal.

"_Baby_ Ryeong~ _Hyung_ sudah lapar, jadi bisakah kita mulai memasak?" ujar Yesung seraya menarik lengan kekasih nya itu.

Kim Jong Woon atau biasa di panggil Yesung, Mahasiswa akhir _fakultas_ seni, seni _vocal_ lebih tepatnya. Mempunyai seorang adik lelaki yang empat tahun lebih muda darinya. Ayahnya seorang pegawai sipil, sedangkan sang ibu mempunyai sebuah toko kacamata.

Kim Ryeowook, Mahasiswa tingkat lima fakultas seni, seni musik tepatnya. Ia sangat menyukai piano, maka dari itu ia memilih jurusan musik. Anak tunggal dari Ayah yang seorang pegawai _bank_ dan ibu yang membuka usaha toko kue.

Yesung dan Ryeowook adalah sepasang kekasih meskipun mereka sama-sama lelaki. Walaupun masih tabu dan penuh perjuangan, akhirnya kedua orang tua mereka merestui hubungan itu. Tak terasa, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama satu tahun.

Tepat hari ini.

Hari dimana mereka memutuskan merayakan hubungannya dengan menginap di_ Flat_ Yesung. Bermaksud menciptakan kenangan yang tak biasa.

Tapi.. Siapa yang tahu _eoh_?

…

…

…

Setelah hampir setengah jam berkutat didapur, akhirnya 2 piring nasi goreng _kimchi_, sepiring _omelet_ dan dua gelas air jeruk dingin tersaji diatas meja makan. Yesung melepas _apron_ bermotif bunga dan meletakkannya di gantungan samping kulkas. Yesung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar dimana mereka akan tidur nanti.

Tok.. Tok..

"Ryeowookie~ _Hyung_ sudah selesai menyiapkan makanannya." ucap Yesung setelah mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Sebentar _hyungie_" jawab Ryeowook.

Mendengar ucapan Ryeowook, Yesung memilih bersandar pada daun pintu kamar mandi, menunggu Ryeowook keluar. Ia hanya mengulas senyum ketika mengingat tingkah laku Ryeowook di dapur saat meminta tolong agar Yesung yang menyiapkan makanan di piring.

_"Hyung~ badanku lengket karena berkeringat. Hyung saja nee yang menyiapkan makanannya." Ryeowook manarik kaitan apron yang dipakai Yesung dan menggoyang-goyangkannya._

_Yesung menoleh dan menautkan kedua alisnya. "Hyung juga berkeringat, baby dan tak masalah. Apa hubungannya badanmu lengket dengan menyiapkan makanan huh?"_

_Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya dan menarik tangannya dari apron Yesung. "Aku mau mandi. Aku tak betah dengan pakaian yang sudah basah. Selama hyung menyiapkan makanan, aku akan membersihkan diri. Ayolah hyung~" ujar Ryeowook yang kali ini menggoyangkan lengan Yesung._

_Ryeowook sudah selesai memasak nasi goreng dan omelet, maka dari itu ia menghampiri Yesung yang sedang memotong jeruk di meja makan yang tak jauh dari dapur. Nasi goreng dan omeletnya masih berada di wajan, tinggal di pindahkan di piring._

_Yesung yang sudah tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu tak suka dengan keringat berlebih, pada akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya._

...

...

_Ceklek.._

Dan tubuh Yesung terdorong kedalam saat Ryeowook membuka pintunya.

Ia melihat Ryeowook dengan alis yang hampir menyatu. Segera, Yesung langsung menariknya ke arah kaca yang ada di lemari pakaian. Yesung dengan cepat membuka ranselnya dan memberikan _training_ hitam pada Ryeowook.

"Untuk apa _hyung_? Aku sudah memakai celana kan" tanya Ryeowook bingung. Pasalnya ia sudah memakai celana, tapi mengapa Yesung malah memberinya celana lagi? Celana _training_ pula.

Yesung melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada dan menatap Ryeowook dengan tajam. "Celana apa? Itu hanya dalaman saja. _Boxer_, tak bisa di katakan sebagai celana. Cepat pakai ini dan segera ke ruang makan." ucap Yesung dan memberikan _trainingnya_ ke tangan Ryeowook dan berlalu menuju ruang makan.

Ryeowook menatap tubuh Yesung yang mulai menjauh dengan wajah kesal. Ini kan sudah malam, setelah makan dan menonton tv sebentar, ia akan segera tidur. Jadi _boxer_ dan kaos oblong putih dipilihnya.

Setelah dengan sedikit kesal memakai _training_nya, Ryeowook keluar kamar dengan menghentakkan kaki. Ia berjalan ke dapur dan langsung duduk dikursi sebelah Yesung yang sudah memakan makanannya. Tanpa menyapa Yesung dan menatapnya, ia pun mulai makan dalam diam.

...

...

**15 menit kemudian..**

Yesung mengelap sudut bibirnya dan segera membawa piring kosong itu ke _wastafel_. Ryeowook hanya mendengus melihat sikap Yesung yang seperti itu. Yesung mengacuhkannya.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. Kemudian membawa piring itu ke _wastafel_, padahal nasi goreng dipiringnya belum di habiskan. Ia berdiri disamping Yesung yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Kenapa kau menyisahkan makanannya?" tanya Yesung yang hanya meliriknya sekilas.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, _hyung?_" ucap Ryeowook saat Yesung meletakkan piring di wadah.

Yesung menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Ryeowook dan kemudian menarik napas berat. "Dong Jin bisa saja pulang saat kau berpakaian seperti itu" ujarnya.

Ryeowook langsung menoleh setelah meletakkan piring di wastafel. "Bukankah teman _hyung_ akan kembali tiga hari lagi? Dan pakaianku baik-baik saja." ujarnya.

Yesung menepuk dahinya dan terkekeh. Ia baru ingat jika Dong Jin akan berada di luar kota selama tiga hari. "Aku lupa" aku Yesung.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya dan kemudian memukul pelan lengan Yesung. "Dasar _ahjussi_" ujarnya dan berlari meninggalkan Yesung di dapur.

"Ya! _Baby-ah.. Eoddiga_?"

"Mengganti celanaku, memakai _training_ membuatku gerah" teriak Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

...

…

…

Saat ini hari sudah gelap. Sesuai rencana awal, Ryeowook dan Yesung akan menghabiskan malam ini berdua. Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh ramping Ryeowook yang berada di depannya. Kekasih manisnya itu tampak serius menonton tayangan film _detektif_ di layar datar di ruangan tersebut._ Moment_ seperti ini seharusnya lebih tepat jika mereka menonton film romantis yang mengharu biru. Tapi justru sebaliknya, entah ide siapa hingga jenis film _action_ yang mereka pilih.

Sesekali Ryeowook terlihat mencengkran kuat lengan yesung yang tepat berada di depan dadanya, saat adegan yang tersaji memacu adrenalinnya. Sedang Yesung, dia memilih tak berkonsentrasi pada film dan malah sibuk mengecupi pundak putih Ryeowook yang terbuka.

"Mmmm..." Yesung bergumam kecil sambil tetap menikmati kegiatannya.

_"Hyungie_..." Ryeowook mulai mendesah.

"Apa kau masih ingin melanjutkan menonton atau ingin melanjutkan hal lain yang tak mungkin bisa aku tunda?" Yesung berbisik. Hembusan nafas hangatnya menggelitik telinga Ryeowook.

"Jangan menggodaku,_ hyung._.." balas Ryeowook.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Yesung segera membalikkan posisi. Memutar tubuh lelakinya hingga sekarang Ryeowook berbaring di atas tubuhnya. Yesung melumat bibir tipis Ryeowook, dan lelaki mungil itu tak menolak.

Ciuman panas disertai deru nafas yang mulai terasa berat sekaranglah yang tercipta. Rengkuhan Yesung di tubuh Ryeowook bahkan sanggup membuatnya lebih merinding dibanding _scene film_ yang tadi dilihatnya dan sekarang jadi terabai begitu saja. Tak salah bukan kalau mereka berdua begitu semangat dan bergairah melalui malam di hari ini? Bukankah hari ini adalah hari istimewa bagi mereka berdua?

Setidaknya kegiatan mereka ini terus berlanjut hingga sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan muncul secara tiba-tiba dan merusak romantisme yang sudah terjadi. "Ohh... Maafkan aku" suara _husky_ seseorang terdengar.

_Brakk..._

Yesung mendorong tubuh Ryeowook yang berada di atasnya hingga terguling ke samping.

"_Mianhae, baby_..." Yesung segera meraih tubuh Ryeowook. Menyadari kalau tindakan_ spontan_nya tadi bisa saja mencederai Ryeowook.

"_Gwaenchana, hyung_..." Ryeowook merapatkan tubuhnya ke Yesung.

Ryeowook bersembunyi di punggung Yesung. Hey bagaimanapun juga dia tidak ingin tubuh bagian atasnya yang sekarang tak tertutupi kain itu dilihat orang lain. Salahkan Yesung yang terlalu _agresif_, kekasihnya itu melempar kaosnya entah kemana saat mereka bergumul mesra tadi.

"Ohh... Maaf... Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian..." suara_ husky_ itu kembali terdengar.

Yesung jadi salah tingkah.

"Dong Jin-ah, kenapa kau kembali?" tanya Yesung pada pemilik suara _husky_ yang ternyata Dong Jin.

"Hngg~ Itu mobilku mogok di tengah jalan. Jadi aku memutuskan menunda keberangkatanku. Lagipula sekarang mobilku sedang di bengkel," jelas Dong Jin.

"Baiklah... Aku masuk kamar dulu. Lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian tadi." lanjut Dong Jin dan segera berlalu.

...

...

"Dia gila... Yang benar saja? Mana mungkin aku melanjutkannya saat ada orang lain disini," gerutu Yesung.

"_Hyung_... Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Jangan... Kau tidak bisa pulang, ini sudah tengah malam," cegah Yesung.

"Tunggu sebentar..." ucap Yesung seraya berdiri dan masuk kekamar.

_Flat_ ini tidak terlalu besar, hanya ada satu kamar tidur. Sebuah ruang tamu yang terbatasi oleh rak setinggi 2 meter yang menghubungkannya dengan ruang makan. Sebuah kamar mandi di samping kamar tidur dan dapur minimalis.

Dengan kata lain, kamar Yesung berarti kamar Dong Jin juga. Jadi mana mungkin Yesung melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi kan? Padahal ia berencana membawa Ryeowook ke ranjangnya.

Tak lama kemudian Yesung membawa beberapa perlengkapan tidur seperti bantal dan selimut. Tak lupa satu_ t-shirt_ untuk Ryeowook.

"Pakailah..." ujarnya.

Sementara Ryeowook memakai baju, Yesung menarik _sofabed_ tempat mereka _making out_ tadi. Sekarang _sofabed_ itu berubah menjadi kasur yang bisa menampung dua orang. Yah, meskipun tak empuk seperti kasur pada umumnya.

Tapi apa boleh buat? Daripada harus tidur beralas karpet merah_ maroon_ yang walaupun dengan ketebalan 2 cm. Yesung lebih memilih sofabed daripada karpet.

Yesung menepuk-nepuk bantal, memberi isyarat agar kekasih mungilnya itu berbaring di sampingnya. "_Mianhae_... Kau jadi harus tidur seperti ini..." ujar Yesung.

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Asalkan bersama denganmu, aku tak keberatan," jawabnya seraya mengusap lengan atas Yesung.

"Terimakasih, _baby._.." Yesung meraih tubuh Ryeowook merapat dan memeluknya.

"_Jaljayo, chagiya.._." bisiknya lembut mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

_"Jaljayo,_ Yesung _hyung_..." balas Ryeowook.

…

…

…

_**...Keesokan harinya...**_

"Hmm... Wangi sekali..." Dong Jin yang baru selesai mandi bergabung dengan Yesung yang sedang duduk menunggu sarapan yang dibuat Ryeowook.

"Dong Jin-ah, kapan kau akan ke bengkel mengambil mobilmu?" tanya Yesung setelah Dong Jin duduk di hadapannya.

"Aishh... Kau ini. Mobilku baru masuk bengkel semalam, tidak mungkin sudah selesai pagi ini," ujar Dong Jin seraya menolehkan pandangannya ke samping. Menatap punggung kecil Ryeowook yang sedang memasak.

"Kau mengacaukan hariku!" Yesung mendesis. Ia masih kesal dengan kedatangan Dong Jin yang tiba-tiba tadi malam.

Dong Jin hendak membalas perkataan Yesung, namun tak jadi saat melihat Ryeowook yang menghampiri mereka. Ryeowook membawa piring besar berisi _omelet_ sayur, meletakkannya di tengah meja. Kemudian Ryeowook duduk di samping Yesung.

Ryeowook meletakkan beberapa potong_ omelet_ tersebut ke piring Yesung, lalu ia mengambil selembar roti tawar. "_Hyung_ ingin selai apa?" tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung disampingnya.

Diatas meja makan itu tersaji sebungkus roti tawar, selai coklat, selai stroberry. Dua gelas susu coklat dan segelas susu putih.

Dong Jin berdecak ketika pandangannya menangkap _moment_ di depannya. Dihadapannya, Yesung sedang menerima suapan _omelet_ dari Ryeowook. "Mengapa hanya gelasku yang susu putih?" tanya Dong Jin kesal walau pasangan dihadapannya mungkin tak sadar.

Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatannya -menyuapi Yesung- dan menggeser gelas berisi susu coklat miliknya ke hadapan Dong Jin. "Susu coklatnya habis, kata Yesung_ hyung_, Dong Jin _hyung_ suka rasa apa saja. Tapi jika ingin rasa coklat,_ hyung_ bisa menukarnya dengan milikku" ujarnya.

"Tak apa, aku hanya bertanya. Kupikir kalian membedakanku"

"Mengapa harus kubedakan?"

Dong Jin terdiam, jawaban Ryeowook membuatnya salah tingkah. "Lupakan saja" ujar Dong Jin pada akhirnya.

Sikap manja Yesung yang minta disuapi lagi oleh Ryeowook membuat Dong Jin jengah. Kemesraan yang ditunjukkan kedua sejoli itu membuat nafsu makannya berkurang. Dong Jin menyisahkan sepotong omeletnya ketika telinganya menangkap suara Yesung.

"Yang benar saja, kepala besar itu meminta sebuah _kiss_ dari Ryeowook saat ada aku?". umpat Dong Jin dalam hati.

"Aku pergi dulu..." Dong Jin berdiri dari duduknya setelah meneguk habis susu putihnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yesung melihat ketergesaan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku akan ke bengkel seperti keinginanmu," sahut Dong Jin dan segera beranjak dari sana.

…

…

…

Ryeowook baru saja selesai merapikan _apartement_ ini. Meskipun Yesung tak menyuruhnya, tapi melihat ketidakteraturan _apartement_ kekasihnya ini membuat sifat _perfeksionis_ Ryeowook muncul. Toh, siang ini tak ada kegiatan yang dilakukannya dan mumpung Yesung sedang pergi keluar -mengantar sesuatu ke toko umma-nya- karena kalau tidak, sudah tentu Yesung akan melarangnya.

Yesung berjanji tak akan lama dan meminta Ryeowook menunggunya. Kenapa Yesung harus meninggalkan kekasih tercintanya ini seorang diri disini? Tentu saja, Yesung tak ingin Ryeowook tau kalau sebenarnya dia sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mengambil _surprise_ yang sudah jauh hari dipersiapkannya untuk Ryeowook.

Beberapa kado kecil dari Yesung dan calon mertua Ryeowook untuk namja _baby face_ tersebut. Yesung ingin _anniversary_ pertama merekaberkesan. Walau semalam rencana Yesung gagal gara-gara kedatangan Dong Jin, _surprise_ yang lain tak boleh gagal kan?.

"Huhh... Sungguh melelahkan..." Ryeowook bersandar di _sofa_, membiarkan kakinya terjuntai lepas menyentuh lantai.

Mata Ryeowook perlahan terpejam. Buaian angin yang menyejukkan dari pendingin ruangan membuatnya semakin terlelap.

_Chupp..._

Ryeowook merasakan hangat di bibirnya.

_Chupp..._

Hal itu terulang lagi.

"Sebuah ciuman. Apakah ini mimpi?' batinnya. Mata Ryeowook terlalu berat untuk membuka.

Tapi terlalu nyata untuk sebuah mimpi! Malah sekarang dia merasa bibirnya seperti digigit. Ryeowook mulai mengerjapkan matanya.

**Degg... **

Ryeowook mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu dari apa yang sekarang di lihatnya. Kedua matanya membulat.

"Mmffphh..." Ryeowook berusaha berteriak namun bibirnya masih bertautan dengan lelaki itu.

"Kau sudah bangun,_ eoh_?!" lelaki itu berucap seraya menyeringai.

Ryeowook berusaha menendang namun dia tersadar kalau sekarang kakinya terikat tali dengan kuat. Begitupun dengan pergelangan tangannya. Dan hal yang tak di duga lainnya adalah saat ini tubuhnya berada di atas ranjang!

"Apa kau menikmati ciumanku tadi?" lelaki itu mengelus pipi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala, menghindari sentuhan lelaki itu.

"Kau terlalu banyak bergerak." lelaki itu mencengkram rahang Ryeowook. "Berusaha menolak ku, _eoh_?" Dia kembali berujar.

"Yesung_ hyung_!" teriak Ryeowook ketika lelaki itu melepaskan tangan dari mulutnya.

"Apa kau pikir kekasihmu itu akan mendengar?"

Ryeowook berusaha meronta, saat lelaki itu berusaha menutup mulutnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan. Lelaki di depannya ini sepertinya sudah berencana.

"Sekarang saatnya aku yang menikmati tubuh putihmu, _baby_ Wook..."

...

...

Setelah mengucap kalimat itu, lelaki di hadapannya mulai merebahkan diri di atasnya. Lelaki itu merobek paksa kerah baju yang dipakai Ryeowook dan menciumi bahunya. Tubuh Ryeowook berontak, menolak sentuhan lelaki di atasnya.

"Diam! Jangan banyak bergerak! Kau menyulitkanku!" bentak lelaki itu.

Ryeowook menangis tertahan. 'Yesung _hyung_... Tolong aku...' doanya.

"Kau pikir tubuhmu suci,_ eoh_?! Kau juga memberikan tubuhmu ini ke lelaki lain yang pernah jadi kekasihmu sebelum Yesung kan?"

Ryeowook menggeleng keras.

Tidak.

Namja ini sudah salah menilainya.

Ryeowook bahkan belum pernah disentuh Yesung. Semalam adalah saat dimana ia mengizinkan Yesung berlaku lebih dari sekedar menciumnya.

"Kau tahu... Seharusnya kau itu milik ku! Aku yang lebih dulu mengenalmu! Tapi malah Yesung yang mendapatkanmu." ujar lelaki itu seraya mengusap pipi, hidung lalu bibir Ryeowook.

Ryeowook semakin terisak. Situasi menakutkan ini membuat nafasnya tercekat. Ia butuh Yesung!

"Tapi sekarang... Aku akan memilikimu..." lelaki itu mencium Ryeowook dengan kasar dan tangan yang berada di bahu Ryeowook perlahan turun.

Belum sempat berbuat lebih, sebuah tangan menarik paksa tubuh lelaki itu hingga menjauh dari tubuh gemetar Ryeowook. Tak hanya itu, kepalan tinju juga sukses mendarat di muka sang sahabat. Ya, ternyata lelaki yang berusaha memiliki Ryeowook adalah Dong Jin, sahabat Yesung.

**Bugh..!**

Terdengar keras dan sepertinya berhasil merontokkan gigi geraham lelaki dibawah tubuh Yesung. Dan air mata Ryeowook semakin deras ketika melihat Yesung datang disaat yang tepat.

"Berengsek!" Yesung menarik kerah baju yang di pakai Dong Jin.

"Berengsek kau, Dong Jin!" Yesung melayangkan kepalan tangannya lagi. Kali ini pukulan itu diarahkan ke perut Dong Jing, membuatnya merintih lalu tersungkur ke lantai.

Tak ada perlawanan dari Dong Jin. Tubuh ringkihnya berusaha berdiri namun gagal. Pukulan Yesung berhasil membuat tubuhnya ambruk.

Yesung segera beranjak ketika mendengar isak tangis yang terdengar memilukan. Ia melepas ikatan tali yang membelit tangan dan kaki Ryeowook serta melepas sapu tangan di mulut kekasihnya itu. Tubuh Ryeowook bergetar hebat.

"Maafkan aku, _baby_..." Yesung merengkuh tubuh Ryeowook dalam pelukan.

...

...

"Cihh..." Dengan sisa tenaganya Dong Jin kembali bersuara. "Kekasihmu itu tak sesuci yang kau kira, Yesung!" lanjutnya.

"Keparat! Jaga ucapanmu, Kim Dong Jin" seru Yesung dan hendak kembali memberi pelajaran pada Dong Jin, namun Ryeowook mencegahnya.

_"Hyung_... Hikss... Bawa a-aku per-gi... Hiks..." ujar Ryeowook sambil terisak.

"_Ne, baby_... Maafkan_ hyung_..." Yesung melepas jaket _jeansnya_ dan memakaikannya ke tubuh bergetar Ryeowook.

Setelah menutupi tubuh Ryeowook yang bergetar, Yesung menangkupkan kedua tangan di wajah kekasihnya. "Apakah kau sudah tersentuh olehnya?" tanya Yesung lirih.

Ryeowook menggeleng dan kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Yesung. "Tapi ia sudah menciumku,_ hyung._ Aku sudah menolak sekuat mungkin, tapi.. tapi aku"

Yesung mengelus punggung Ryeowook, memutus ucapan kekasihnya dan berkata, "Tak apa, aku tak apa, sungguh. Yang penting, ia belum menyentuhmu. Kalau itu terjadi, aku bisa membunuhnya" ujar Yesung seraya memberikan tatapan mematikan untuk Dong Jin yang masih terbaring tak jauh dari ranjang.

"Jika kau tak datang mengganggu kami, saat ini mungkin ia sudah mengerang di bawahku." ujar Dong Jin, membalas tatapan Yesung dengan seringainya.

"Pergi dari sini, Jong Woonie_ hyung_" ujar Ryeowook dan Yesung mengabulkannya.

Yesung membawa tubuh Ryeowook ala bridal. "Kau mengecewakanku, Dong Jin-ah" ujar Yesung ketika ia berhenti tepat disamping tubuh Dong Jin yang tergeletak.

Dong Jin tak mengucap sepatah katapun selain menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya.

**...The End...**

**…**

**…**

Annyeooong~

Ini saya persembahkan 1 lagi ff YeWook yang berkolaborasi dengan **Lunary Ice.**

FF ini khusus untuk kalian yang sampai saat ini masih setia dengan YeWook (read: Yesung x Ryeowook).

Untuk **Lunary Ice**, terima kasih sudah memberikan waktumu untuk berkolaborasi denganku dalam ff ini #KissdariYesung

Hmm~ Semoga lain waktu kita bisa bikin cerita yang lainnya tentang Uri YeWook nee.

Kata Baby Ryeong, salam rindu dari Jong Woonie hyung untuk kalian yang sudah membaca ff ini. #Seperti rindu saya akan suaranya yang mengalun merdu.

Butuh sekuel kah?

Silahkan Kunjungi blog saya, karena saya sudah terlebih dahulu mempost FF ini disana beserta sekuelnya.

Blog : **zheyrasky73 . wordpress . com**

**So..**

**Gimme your Review...?**


End file.
